Tattoos and Cigarettes
by CocaColaDinoRawr
Summary: Kat Von D meets Shane of The L Word when she comes into High Voltage for a cover-up tattoo. Kat/Shane pairing. Femslash. Enjoy!


Chapter One: A Backwards Way of Doing Things

The name's Kat. I'm an artist. Everyone in LA is an artist. High Voltage Tattoo is my shop. During the off season of LA Ink, we're usually swamped with appointments but today it's been slow going; one tattoo at 10 AM. The client was only 19. First tattoo. Collarbone piece with two swallows. I've never seen someone so excited to get inked. So far it's been the highlight of my day.

3:15. Sitting at the front desk and covering a notepad with scrawling, scribbling doodles. A velociraptor eats the tail of a lion, the words "Long Live The Queen" scratched along the bottom in calligraphy-style script.

I look at the clock: 3:28. My 3:30 should be here soon. Shane. McCutcheon I think is his last name, but I can't read the shop manager's handwriting. Jesus, Adrienne needs to get her shit together.

I look to my right and notice Dan sitting at a table in the corner, drawing. Dan's one of the most talented artists we have. Every time I see him he's either drawing or writing. I get up and walk over to him, eyeing his Marilyn Monroe piece. Third one this year. I think he's obsessed.

Turning around to head over to my station, I notice a woman standing at the front desk. She pushes her sunglasses up the bridge of her nose to rest on top of her head, taking her long, brown bangs with them. A tight black t-shirt covers her lean frame. Cupping a hand over her mouth, she clears her throat.

Subtle.

I make my way over to her. We don't usually take walk-ins, but it's a slow day today so why the hell not?

"Can I help you?" I ask.

"I have an appointment. 3:30," she says in a deep, husky voice. I try not to stare at her lips as she talks.

Shit, is _this_Shane?

"Shane McCutcheon?"

"Yeah," she answers. "I made my appointment with Kat. I assume that's you?" I can't tell if she's kidding or not. Either way, it's amusing.

"That's me. What can I do for you today, Shane?" Her sharp, brown eyes suddenly went soft. Must be a sad story.

"I need a cover-up." Knew it. Must be to cover up an old relationship. Maybe an ex-boyfriend's name. _More__likely__an__old__girlfriend__'__s__name,_I think jokingly. "I have a bird on the back of my neck that I'd like to replace with a dragon. Here, I brought the basic design that I had in mind," she says, pulling a folded picture out of her pocket and handing it to me.

"Cool, I'm gonna go draw up a stencil for you. It might take a while." She nods, biting her lip and making herself comfortable on the couch at the front of the shop. I can't help but notice how the muscles of her back show through her snug shirt. I stroll leisurely back to my office, imagining my fingertips pressed into those hard muscles. When I finally notice where my thoughts have taken me, I've completed both the dragon stencil and an elaborate fantasy with my client. _Jesus,__Kat.__You__need__to__focus._

When I show her the design, she smirks at me. "Fucking love it, Kat. It's amazing." Her praise makes me smile.

"Hell yeah, then let's get to it." I lead her over to my station and motion for her to sit on the chair. "So why do you want the bird covered up?"

"I'm just trying to move on. Lost a relationship that meant a lot to me because I fucked up."

"Oh yeah, I know how that is," I tell her as I prep the equipment. "Where do you want it?" She lifts up the hair from the back of her neck, revealing a small image of a black bird. "Gotcha. Just face that way and you should be done in no time." I place the stencil over the bird, grab the tattoo gun, and get to work. She doesn't even flinch. That I can tell, anyway.

"So what's the story behind the bird?" Not sure if she'll answer me. Hope I didn't strike a bad nerve; I'd hate to upset her. Her wrist twitches slightly.

"Her name was Carmen." Called it. "I've always had trouble being faithful, even with her. That was just who I was. One day she told me that even birds could be monogamous and that she wanted me to be as civilized as a damn bird." She chuckles lightly. "After we worked our shit out, we decided to get matching tattoos. That's about as deep as I'm gonna get into this story. I'm moving on, but haven't made it _that_far."

"You know, Shane, we all fuck up like that. I know it's hard, but the all we can do is learn from it and make up our minds to be better next time."

"I just have shitty luck with women."

"I can only imagine how crazy it'd be to be in a relationship with a woman. We're fucking insane." She laughs and turns her head slightly.

"Mhmm. Whatever, Kat. Don't sit there and lie to me," she jokes, turning her head slightly to look at me. Her full red lips are turned up in an irresistible smirk.

"Well, you're all done," I tell her, wiping off excess ink with a towel. She notices my subject change and smiles, turning to face me. Her teeth are perfect and her eyes are intense. "Listen, I need to bandage that up for you. I left the dressings in my office, so we'll have to go back there." Shane nods knowingly and follows me back. Second door on the left down the hall.

_Real subtle, Kat._

Dan looks up briefly as we walk by, waving to Shane. She smiles and shakes his hand. "Shane. Nice to meet you." I can't help but find her cordiality extremely charming. I haven't been attracted to a woman in seven years. Even then it was nothing but a weak attraction, but this woman has my full attention.

The lights in my office are dim and the walls are covered in artwork from fans and friends. A black leather couch sits on the opposite side of the room to my desk, accompanied by an antique dark oak coffee table. I pick up the bandages and medical tape from my desk.

"It looks pretty badass," I tell Shane, dressing the skin to stop the slight bleeding. She bites her lip and I feel a shiver run down my spine.

"You feeling okay? Sometimes people get light-headed after they get inked."

She sits on the edge of my desk, eyeing me curiously. "I feel fine. But I'm wondering…" Oh fuck, she needs to stop licking those perfect lips. "Why did you make me come back here when there were bandages in the drawer at your station? Saw them when you were getting the ink out." _Fuck.__Busted.__Be__cool._

I stare at the sconce on the wall behind her, trying to think of what to say. "I know you want to fuck me."

Did she just say that? Or did I imagine it?

Her smug grin and the intent look in her eyes tell me I didn't imagine anything. Grabbing me by the hips, Shane stands up and pulls me closer. Her fingers press against my jeans as her lips slowly touch mine and I wonder how many times it took for her to perfect this move. Before I can think, I feel my hands in her soft, full hair. The feeling of her body pressed against mine is exhilarating. One of her hands reaches up to my neck, tracing lines across my skin with her warm fingertips and my head leans back to give her more skin to touch.

Fingertips are replaced by a soft, talented mouth. I close my eyes and savor every sensation. When her tongue finds its way to my ear and her hands find their way to my heaving chest, I can no longer keep quiet. Her fingers sneak their way under my old t-shirt and she leans back slightly, pulling the fabric up above my head and tossing it behind her. I grab her by the hair, yanking her face close to mine, our lips almost touching. She holds back, teasing me.

"I want you. Now," I breathe as her lips torment me. My bra hits the floor and I look down at it and then back at her in surprise. Shane smirks. I didn't even feel her taking it off. Smooth.

She drags her fingertips slowly down my chest and to my abdomen, finally kissing me as her hands come to rest on my waist. Her lips feel amazing. The need to see her body and to feel it fully pressed against mine grows each time I feel her tongue inside my mouth or her teeth as they bite my lower lip. I wrap my arm around her hips, walking backwards toward the leather sofa and pulling her with me. She pushes me back against it and takes her shirt up and off, revealing an almost athletically toned stomach and small, round breasts. Next to go are the pants and I watch as more and more of her beautiful, smooth skin becomes visible.

I reach to unbutton my jeans, but feel her fingers push mine out of the way. "Allow me." She drags them slowly down my legs, taking my panties with them and throwing both on the ground. Her strong arms grab my thighs and wrap my legs around her waist. As she pressed into me, I can't help closing my eyes and relishing in the feel of her soft, firm body. Shane's mouth easily finds the most sensitive expanse of flesh on my neck and sucks gently, eliciting an unintended thrust of my hips. "Oh no, not yet," she whispers against my skin, biting it roughly. My nails dig into her back as a deep need to feel her inside me takes over. Her muscles tense and she moans into my ear. It's a low, quiet sound and it's the sexiest thing I've ever heard. "Kat, don't fuck with my flow, baby." She's been weakened.

Taking the opportunity, I wrap my legs tighter around her and grind our hips together slowly. Again. Even through her panties I can feel how warm she is against me. Again. We're both practically screaming. She strengthens her resolve again and pulls her hips away. "I can wait," Shane tells me, her voice shaking. "You first." My body tenses in anticipation.

"Oh fuck yes." The words escape my mouth before I can think. I've never been very vocal during sex, and I have to constantly bite my lip to keep quiet. My hands explore her chest and stomach, enjoying the taut musculature. Shane flexes for me, but it's not an arrogant gesture. Rather, it's more of a reaction to my touch. Her eyes close.

"Shit." The word is drawn out as it leaves her lips. She reaches down between my legs, finally touching me. All rational thought leave my mind. The only word I think is "More". I start to articulate my wish but before I can she draws a finger slowly and tantalizingly over my sensitive flesh. We both groan loudly, breathing hard. The slow pace is gradually making us both distraught and desperate. Pieces of hair are stuck to her sweaty forehead and I push them out of her face, kissing her with intense vigor. Her kisses are slowly getting sloppier as her tenacity weakens further. The indecency of it is incredibly arousing and my hands travel down to grip her soft ass as her fingers explore me further.

As my head falls back, I feel her hot mouth suck my neck blow my ear. A sudden jolt of pleasure surges through my nervous system. Shane smiles against my neck as my nails dig into her hips. My pleasure builds little by little, starting with the tensing of my abdominal muscles. I begin to roll my hips with her touch. This seems to encourage her, as her movement quickens; my body stiffens and hands tangle in her hair. She bites her lip and closes her eyes again. She knows what's coming and wants it to last. Her pace is quick, then slow, quick, then slow. Over and over until my back arches and our chests crush together, screaming her name.

"Don't fucking stop, Shane. Don't—" She interrupts my begging with a heated kiss, swallowing what would have been a loud moan. I silently thank her, though it's not like I would give a rat's ass if anyone actually heard.

She releases my lips reluctantly as I start to relax, coming back down to earth.

"Oh my God," I run my fingers through her sweaty hair. "I've never felt anything like that." The response is a big grin and a soft, throaty chuckle. "Bet you've heard that a thousand times."

"Well, I'd rather not brag…"

"Shut up. Just shut the fuck up." She laughs again, resting her head on my chest. "Do you have any plans for later?"

"Tonight?"

"Yes," I answer.

"Don't think so. Why? Haven't had enough yet?"

"Wait, what? I wasn't planning on fucking you again tonight. I thought maybe we could chill. Get to know each other a little better."

"Shit. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. Wait, you want me to come over…just to hang out?"

"Uh, yeah. Is that so wrong to you?"

"No, no. I'm just not used to it. Usually all women want from me is sex and then they're on their merry way. Straight women that is."

"Who says I'm a straight woman?" I can tell she doesn't know what to say so as I get dressed I give her my address and tell her to be there at eight.

"Wait," she calls as I grip the door handle, ready to leave. "You really want to get to know me? Are you sure?" Shane's uncertainty strikes me as something that in out-of-character for her. I turn and smile at her— a genuine, happy smile—and say again, "See you at eight."


End file.
